


Waiting for Arthur

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Post-Canon, merlin waits forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin waits over the long centuries, cutting every day into wood large and small.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #420: status update





	Waiting for Arthur

His cottage was filled with wood. Branches on walls, holding up the stairs, the ceiling lined with forest limbs, the floor a mass of rowan and oak and maple. Even his furniture was a muddle of sticks, boughs of all kinds, wood gathered from the forest over centuries.

Each one of them, every stick small and large, was carefully cut along its side, notched in clusters of ten. Each cut marking a day without Arthur.

A house built on waiting.

And when Arthur returned, Merlin would burn the damned place down. And rejoice that his long agony was finally over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
